The present invention pertains to podiatry chairs of the type wherein a chair leg section is adapted to receive and hold the patient's legs and feet so that the desired procedure may be applied thereto by the podiatrist. A debris tray member is slidably connected to the foot section so that it may be adjusted in its position toward and away from the podiatry foot section so as to accommodate differing body heights and shapes. The debris tray is adapted to collect foot clippings and the like resulting from performance of the desired foot procedure on the patient by the podiatrist.
There is a need in the art for the provision of such a debris tray that may be angularly adjusted relative to the chair foot section so as to accommodate differing foot positions while still performing the intended function of serving as a receptacle for foot clippings resulting from performance of the requisite podiatric procedure. There is an even more specific need in the art for the provision of a debris tray which not only can be angularly adjusted in an infinite number of positions relative to the foot section member, but can also be readily removed so that the podiatrist may discard the waste material and sterilize the tray prior to subsequent use.